mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Deirdra Desorcy
Deirdra ?? Desorcy (b. 28th of November 2010) is a student currently enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Family, Childhood, Before Hogwarts Deirdra was born during a last quarter moon phase. A phase that represents letting go, release, and moving on. A time to cleanse ones self before moving onto the next phase. This would represent the Desorcy household in the early part of her life. The moon would dictate much of Deirdras life. Born in Rovinj, Croatia. Over 2,000 km away from her home of Dublin. Her mother, a cursebreaker was not in Croatia this time for her work. Inez Desorcy, mother of Deirdra would often take her children out on what she would refer to as fishing trips. Not always so far away from Ireland. Usually only this far when she was agitated. Something taking away from her home. Deirdra's father, James suffered from lycanthropy. A condition he had picked up when he was a student at Durmstrang Institute. The same school where he had met Deirdra's mother. Her family was rarely ever completely together. Her mother a professional cursebreaker was often traveling for her work. Completely occupied by it. This meant Deirdra and her siblings were primary raised by their father during this time. Unless the full moon was near and it was time for a "fishing trip". James Desorcy was obsessed with becoming functional in the Wizard world again. Not able to hold any job no matter his talent in magic. His employers letting him go the moment they realize he is a werewolf. He became obsessed with finding a way to ease his affliction. Years went on like this. The Desorcy children left at their grandparents, mum away for work, and father obsessed with his studies. Gradually this came to a stop one day. When the Desorcy family could start to move on. A teaching position had opened up at Durmstrang Institute. Inez had been offered the position. This was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Working so close with great wizards would change the Desorcy family. Working at Durmmstrang, Inez was able to come across a wizard so capable in alchemy he could consistently concoct wolfsbane potion. Her father who had been in his studies for years could finally feel functional again. His ambition, feelings about injustice in the world, his anger had all grown. Perfect for a position at the Ministry of Magic. Where he had found work. Deirdra had her first sign of magic one day watching her eldest brother fly around on his broom. Excitedly she accidentally caused his broom to fly out from under him mid flight. No serious injury other than pride and a large bruise on the top of Deirdras head when her bother had came back to her. The household was as happy as it had ever been since her mother started teaching. Deirdra had always hoped to attend the same school as her parents. Now it would have been even more special with her mum teaching there. For years she had dreamed of being the student of her mother's seeing her everyday not only exchanging owls during the school year. Her family had other plans in mind for Deirdra and her younger sibling that hadn't yet started school. They were to attend Hogwarts, the school closely to Dublin. Her parents had often spoken poorly of Hogwarts view of the Dark Arts but now she is meant to attend there. She was told it was to have Desorcy influence to start to take hold there. For what reason she did not know. Deirdra was terribly upset by this. The invitation letter from Hogwarts was a sad day for Deirdra. She had hoped she wouldn't be accepted. Hoping for any chance to attend Durmstrang, to be with her mother. But alas the letter came. It felt like she was cursed now and her father free. However this was one curse her mother would not try to break. Early Years at Hogwarts Deirdra was miserble during her first few years at Hogwarts. Full of anger and disdain for all her classemates. She would only be seen with her head down in the hall, buried in books, or sulking around the room. It wasn't until her third year when she started to open up. She had found out one of her classmates suffered from the same affliction as her father. The friendship had helped Deirdra grow. Not judging others as often as before. She started to socialize and make friends. Learned to enjoy her classes, even DADA. She still agreed that Dark Arts weren't taught properly like her parents always said at home.